


What Does This Box Have In It?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Puns, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: any shipFandom: HaikyuuMajor Tags: cohabitation, domestic fluff, moving inAdditional Tags: it's up to you how sad or how happy it gets tbhDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:"Live in my houseI'll be your shelterJust pay me backWith one thousand kisses"- Rent





	What Does This Box Have In It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



> Fukunaga calls Terushima "Playboy" as a play on his name "Yuuji" which means "Playful Child" and his flirtatious personality. Also when Fukunaga uses "you" when talking to Terushima it's also a play on that you can shorten "Yuuji" to "Yuu", and should be considered a pun. Fukunaga also makes cat puns.

“Hey Babe-chan are all of your boxes just going to say ‘purrsonal’ on them because I don’t know how you plan on telling what’s what based on that,” Terushima said, setting a box down on the living room floor.

“I don’t see what the purroblem is Playboy. I could name half of your boxes as ‘trash’ and I wouldn’t be wrong,” Fukunaga replied, setting a box on the kitchen table.

“Babe-chan! I offer to let you move in with me, and this is how you treat me? I’m being harmed,” Terushima pouted dramatically.

“Fine, you can call your stuff ‘recyclable trash,’” Fukunaga conceded.

“Oh would you look at that, the landlord just texted me. Our rent went up. I’m sorry Babe-chan but now you gotta give me like, a thousand kisses to help with the rent.” Terushima said. 

“You just want kisses,” Fukunaga deadpanned.

“So what if I do? They will make me feel better and then I will have a reason to be kissing you back.” Terushima shrugged.

“I’ll think about it. No purromises,” Fukunaga said, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“How many boxes were left?” Terushima asked.

“There were two fur sure,” Fukunaga said, after taking a drink of water.

“Purrfect, one for each of us,” Terushima said.

“You said a pun,” Fukunaga smiled, tapping his fingers together.

“Well I mean, it’s only natural that after dating this long I would pick up some of your habits,” Terushima blushed. “And I’ve made puns in front of you before this is hardly the first one.”

“Yeah but I like it when you make puns,” Fukunaga said, rubbing his nose against Terushima’s before heading back down to the moving truck.

“Aww, Babe-chan actually showed me affection,” Terushima said, halfway down the stairs.

“I could go back to ignoring you,” Fukunaga warned, holding the door to the building open for Terushima.

“You can’t do that now that we are living together silly,” Terushima laughed.

“You underestimate me Playboy,” Fukunaga said, grabbing a box.

“Alright alright. And at least my place has fewer stairs then yours did,” Terushima said, grabbing the last box. “Cuz I don’t know how many more stairs I can take today.”

“My legs are getting dizzy furom all these stairs, I’m not leaving the apartment tomorrow,” Fukunaga said, halfway up the stairs.

“Neither am I. Today definitely counts as leg day,” Terushima said, a little out of breath as he entered the apartment again.

“Fur sure,” Fukunaga agreed.

“Wait - what does this box have in it?” Terushima asked.

“You mean it doesn’t say ‘purrsonal’ on it?” Fukunaga asked.

“Nope. It says ‘kitt-chen’ on it with a cat face,” Terushima replied.

“Oh! Those are all my cat mugs, I almost had a purroblem fitting all of them in one box,” Fukunaga said, taking the box into the kitchen.

“I didn’t know you even had that many mugs,” Terushima said.

“Well, I had to fit in a new one,” Fukunaga admitted.

“A new one?” Terushima pressed.

“Yeah, hang on.” Fukunaga grabbed a knife and opened the box, taking out a yellow mug with a cat’s face on it and what looked like confetti on it.

“I thought that you could use a new mug to match all of mine,” Fukunaga said a little quieter than usual, giving Terushima the mug.

“Babe-chan! I love this so much it’s perfect and in my favorite color! Where did you find this?” Terushima beamed.

“Online. Though I had to customize it to really make it purrfect.” Fukunaga took hold of the mug again and turned it around to show Terushima the other side of the mug to see a special engraving.

It read “Playboy.”


End file.
